


A Larry Limerick

by kingsofeverything (FullOnLarrie)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bad Poetry, Limericks, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 10:10:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18221729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullOnLarrie/pseuds/kingsofeverything





	A Larry Limerick

One day a young man from Doncaster 

Who’s known around town as sass master

Was instantly smitten 

With a Cheshire kitten

Who fell just as fast, if not faster


End file.
